Final Mission
by AeonValenfield
Summary: What happens if the Veltro mission is the final mission for Jill and Parker? Takes place DURING RE:Revelations.


_Queen Zenobia_

_12:01 Bilge Passageway_

Jill and Parker, heavilly injured, were trying to escape from the ship. Although Jill wasn't concentrated. Her mind was travelling the night before the mission. Where she had a serious fight with Chris.

_Chris was sitting in his office, which was located in the upper floor of the house, reading the informations about the Veltro mission. Jill, on the other hand, was sitting in the couch which was against the wall and opposite from the couch was his TV set. Chris had no idea that she had come, so when he downstars from his office he was momentally shocked when he heard her voice calling his name._

"_Jill? What are you doing here?" _

"_I came to ask you why you requested a different partner. Am I not good enough to be your partner anymore?" she stated crossing her arms._

"_You are good. Hell you are the best." he said cooly._

"_Then why did you ask for a different partner if I'm the best?" she asked losing her temper._

"_Because I'm tired of you." he said angrily._

"_Tired?"_

"_Yes, tired! I don't want to keep working with you anymore! We should try our forces with different partners!" he yelled._

"_Why don't you want to keep working with me anymore?" she asked shouting, while her eyes were starting watering._

"_Because don't want to!" he roared._

"_Alright, if this is what you want then fine by me." she said calmy and left._

"Jill are you thinking your fight with Chris?" asked Parker, when he saw her expression going blank.

"Yes, he really hurt me when he told me that he doesn't want to work with me anymore." she said and a tear fell from her eye. She really loved him, but she knew he didn't love her back.

"I'm sure he doen't mean it. At the next mission you'll be partners again you'll see." he managed to say.

"With our injuries? Let's get the hell outta here alive and we'll see if you're right. Let's keep moving for now." she said and they started walking toward the lift to go up again, once the power was on again.

Once and they were up again, both fell down and they landed hard on their backs. Their powers were leaving them. They started to breathe heavily. It was then when Chris' voice filled their microphones.

"Jill, Parker are you two alright?" he asked worried. He couldn't even think that something bad would happen to them. Especially Jill. He loved her so much, but he realised it when she left from his house after their fight.

_Chris felt so bad about his behaviour towards Jill. 'And then I'm dreaming that she loves me too, huh? I can keep dreaming when I say to her that I don't want to work with her anymore.' He wanted to slap himself for everything he said to her. He sat on the couch and he cried, waiting the miracle that would bring Jill back to his house that night._

"Yes, Chris, we're fine." she lied putting too much energy in order to speak.

"We're approaching the Queen Zenobia now. Rendezvous at the ship's hall." he said.

"Let's… do it… on the bilge." she managed to say.

"Alright, see you soon. Chris out." he said and hang up.

"Finally… help… is coming." Parker said.

"I don't… know if they… gonna find us… in time." Jill answered and closed her eyes.

Meanwhile, Chris was worried about Jill. Something inside him kept bother him. 'Jill may not be fine. You have to find her fast. Only then you'll be sure that she's fine' an inner voice told him.

"We can border from here. Jessica come on. We have a promise to keep." he said firmly. 'The promise that we'll find you safe and sound Jill.' he thought. They ran as fast as they could, encountering several B.O.W.s on their way to the bilge.

"The bilge is just up ahead. Come on. We have to find them." he said and he kept running through the corridor.

"Relax Chris. They're gonna be just fine. You'll see it." said Jessica tired.

Chris' heart was beating ten times faster when he saw them lying covered in blood. His eyes widen in shock and he couldn't believe that they were heavily injured.

"Jill?" he said quietly to himself. He run besides her.

"Jill, please answer me. Jill!" he said desparately.

"Parker doesn't have a pulse." said Jessica, through her tears. "He was a good friend and an excellent soldier. Rest in peace my friend." and after that she started to cry really hard.

That moment Jill opened her eyes. She was weak.

"Chris, listen to me. I…I love you, I always did. Last night I was really hurt by your words. I hope to find your ideal partner. Goodbye my love." said weakly and then she died in Chris' arms.

"I love you too Jill. I'm so sorry about what I said last night. You're my ideal partner and…" Chris stopped in the mid-sentence. He felt that Jill was heavier than before, and then he knew. She was dead. He was trying to wake her up, but to no avail. She had passed away in his arms. Chris bursted into tears.

"No! Jill!" he screamed into the empty room. Jessica was crying over her own friend, and Chris didn't want to accept her death. 'How can I live without her?' Their fight is haunting him.

"I should had never leave you Jill. I should had partnered up with you. I would have been able to protect you. But no, I let you down, once more." he said through his tears.

After the mission, the funeral of the two agents took place. Everybody was there to say the last goodbye. Chris couldn't speak on her behalf. After the funeral he went home, where the images of their fight came back to his mind. He was angry with himself. Her gun was on the coffee table in front of the couch. He took her gun in his hands and examine it for a minute. Then he put it in his temper and before pulls the trigger he said: "Wait for me my love, I'm coming".


End file.
